


In the blood of the moon

by gutterfortunecookie



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Smut, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3828952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterfortunecookie/pseuds/gutterfortunecookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mysterious things happen on Midgard on Halloween night...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the blood of the moon

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally meant for the Loki's Dirty Whispers fan fic contest but I wasn't able to submit it in time. I was thinking about saving it for the next go-round but I felt it wouldn't be fair to myself as a writer to keep it locked up, so I'm gonna let this shit fly. Next time, I'm confident for the next one...

Halloween.

Always my favorite time of year. I was anticipating tonight's party for my work, the Sea View Hotel, but I wouldn't enjoy it as much as I wanted to because tonight was also the Blood Moon. It so happen to fall on today of all days. Year after year, I've waited, aware of coming changes but this was the year. I could feel it stone cold in my bones.

My superstitions and worries weren't going to ruin this for me. I was always so careful to take precautions, to be protected should something happen. I was always secluded and alone but something, an entity or a faint smell, had been shadowing my footsteps for a while now.

I eased my mind with the fresh smell of carved pumpkins and my costume stitching quickly under my fingers. I wore the same dress every year out of tradition, with little changes each time. I yanked off petticoats and tightened stitches that would run down my sides. The shortened hem would show my legs off. The sleeves were always bothersome. I tear them away making the dress strapless.

I watch the dusk as I prepare for the night. The dress slides on with ease as I smooth it to my body. My lipstick shines deep red as I check myself before I leave. In the mirror, I see the same, dull storybook character I'd been impersonating for years. I drop my basket on the floor to do last minute touch ups.

As my hands run slowly under my breasts to fix myself, I see the silhouette of someone lurking in the mirror behind me. I turn, shocked, seeing no one. My nerves were getting the best of me. I pull on my red hood, closing my door and I rush down the stairs to the nearest cab.

-

My boss gave me a few days to myself as long as I showed up to the party. The odor of expensive alcohol mixes with sweat and cheap perfumes. There were always so many rutting men waiting to grab at you, most wanting to hook up. I found this form of role-play disgusting. As I made my way through the masked faces, there was one vampire was on my tail to make me his bride. Why was it was _always_ a damn vampire?

The floor of the party was dimly lit as I see my boss mingling with others. She spots me, lifting her glass to me as the party was a success. Next to her, I notice a statuesque man staring my direction as he downs his drink. He wears a black and green suit showing off his slimness. His long face is painted in golden streaks. In my eyes, the room fades and the guests dissolve from my sight only leaving him. I smile as he licks the drink from his lips. Maybe tonight was going to go smooth after all. I take in a breath to feel the bass speakers hum off of my skin.

"You afraid, Darlin'? Don't worry, I'll protect you."

The vampire appears again trying to grab me. He is quick on my heels to catch me as I go outside to the gardens.

"Piss off, man. I'm not playing with you." He tries reaching for my dress, taking hold of my wrist instead. No one noticed as I raised my voice. I reach to grab the knife hidden in my dress. I pull away as he stops, staring behind me. I feel someone's arms wrap completely around my waist before I can fall backwards. I recognize the smell as the shadow that was following me. A man's velvet voice chills my bones. His lips tease my neck softly.

"I believe she said to piss off, scum." The vampire backs away, stumbling over his feet. I wait for the guy to let me go. Instead, I feel him bury his nose into the back of my neck, smelling my skin. I turn curiously, smelling his suit. The smell is strong like pine cones and soft bark. It was calming and intoxicating as I draw more of him in. " ** _Found you,_** "([*](http://lokis-dirty-whispers.tumblr.com/post/26089987579/submission-found-you)) he whispers deep into my ear. My breath slows as his hand moves up a bit with his thumb rubbing the crease of my breast. My soft growl escapes my throat from the roughness of his hands, knowing they want to go higher.

I snap out of it, moving away as I meet his gaze. It was the man in the black and green suit. I almost didn't see him still holding my hand. How did he move out here so quickly? He lets go, fixing my dress. His green eyes are fixating and beautiful.

"You're welcome," he says, "I couldn't have been the only one to smell his limp erection from across the room."

"Yeah, thanks. Who are you suppose to be?" He stands straight like a soldier, his arms open for me to assess him.

"I am Loki, the God of Mischief but no one seems to believe me. Who are you?"

I bring up my hood pointing to the red worn out fabric. I spin in the cape waiting for an answer. He shakes his head confused.

"Really? Nothing?" That's when I realized I forgot my basket by the door. "Never mind, it's not that big of a deal."

"Sorry, I'm still not familiar with Midgardian traditions though I do enjoy the festivities on this night. So much good fun to be had on nights like this. Except for the bobbing apples, filthy." I giggle at his character impressed that he was willing to stay in costume.

"Yeah, I enjoy the classical traditions way more than...," I look around at the guests laughing drunk amongst themselves, "...intense social festivities. I didn't even want to be here tonight. I'm not feeling so well." My forehead felt warm. I bring my hand to my nose and cough, trying to ease the smell of him. Goosebumps ran up my arms from his laugh.

" ** _You're fascinating for a mortal, yet you should treat that compliment lightly. Fascination can quickly lead to obsession which does not hesitate to destroy and consume those afflicted._** "([*](http://lokis-dirty-whispers.tumblr.com/post/27850642544/submission-youre-fascinating-for-a-mortal-yet)) His eyes travel down my costume as I blush. I never enjoyed the feeling of people undressing me with their eyes but I wanted him to. A wanton instinct wanted to take over and have him...

No. It wasn't me anymore. I watch his frame shift forward to take a step closer to me. This was my cue. I put my hand up, freezing him in his tracks.

"Okay, I'm gonna stop you there. Have a happy Halloween." I start to walk away when he appears in front of me with his face inches away from mine. I draw my knife, holding it at his throat as my lips almost skim his. "Look, I don't know what game you're playing but I know that you've been following me. I don't want to know why and I really don't care. Don't think just because you're cute that I won't stab you. Move!"

"My sincerest apologies. I'll do my best to contain myself. It won't happen again," he says stepping to the side with a grin. I close my blade, concealing it.

"You're damn right," I mutter, rolling my eyes. He grabs my waist, pushing me into the wall, hiding me behind tall bushes.

"I'm also the God of Lies, pet." I brace myself for whatever is next. I don't see much in the shadows but I feel the heat of his skin radiating from him. I reach out curious to touch his face. His head turns, wrapping his lips around my fingers, sucking softly as he leans into me. "Mmm, you played with yourself last night. I can taste it hidden in your skin." I was amazed at his perspetive words and aroused at the slick feel of his tongue leaving my skin. "I wonder how long it will take for your lipstick to disappear."

He doesn't hesitate to pull me close and claim my lips. His kiss burns my chest. A taste of rich wine coats his lips. I can't help but kiss him back. Again and again. A warmth rushes inside of me. My fingers reach up intertwining themselves in his hair, pulling him closer, needing more. I moan under his fingertips as they travel under the hem of my dress. His hand wonders my side to tease the top of my hips. His smooth lips grow cold from his tongue for an instant. It warms again before I take hold of it with my teeth. I grind myself closer to him, my whine unable to relieve his grip on the front of my panties. I pull myself away from him surprised and shaking from something dangerously unknown and exciting. I cover my lips, tingling wildly from his kiss. I see my panties, the black lace fabric, torn to pieces in his fist. He smells the lace seductively before tucking them into his jacket pocket. I move between the bushes knowing I shouldn't be here as I back towards the open doors, watching him round the corner slowly for me.

"I'm warning you, back off."

I push my way past swirling colors and voices as I try to find refuge. I rush to a bathroom that was still under construction, barricading myself inside. The lights and water run perfectly but the floor felt uneven under my feet as I remove my heels. I rub water on my face as I wipe off my smeared lipstick in the mirror. I close my eyes, feeling the ache of my muscles grow. If I didn't get far away soon, I was going to end up hurting someone. My skin starts to rapidly bead with sweat. I catch my breath, closing my legs together to hide my wet arousal.

"I can smell your fear. What are you so scared of?" My eyes shoot open as Loki walks from the other side of the room.

"No. How? This isn't funny anymore. Y-You need to leave, now." I press my back to the mirrored wall as his body towers over me. He unties my hood, letting it fall off my shoulders. His hand squeezes my bare bottom.

"Are you scared of the unknown pleasure radiating your body? The desire pooling between your luscious thighs?" My breath shakes as his cold hands slide up my back. "Of my touch alone sending you over the edge?"

"Why are you following me?"

"I honestly had no intentions to find you, my dear. I only came to Midgard to be alone. Then months ago, I noticed a rather pleasing scent. Me, being a warrior, a hunter, tracked it for weeks until I found myself perched unseen at your balcony. Tell me, why is it no other woman on this planet smells like you." I press my legs tighter together. "I'm not talking about that scent, though I will enjoy indulging my silver tongue sooner than expected. I'm taking about _your_ scent, my minx." His face is at my neck, inhaling slowly. His tongue trails down my prickled skin, tasting the sweat. He was slow, hearing me sigh for him.

"Your skin is sweet as the alcohol you drink late at night. Your lips laced with juices of the fruits you continuously consume. You're a feast just waiting to be devoured," he purrs into my ear.

"You don't want me. You don't know what I could do to you, I can't ..." His lips take me again, deeper, hungrier than before. My voice buckles as his cold hand brushes over my thighs. They inch closer where I wanted them to go until his fingers tease my wet core.

"My pet, you need not be frightened. **_Tell me what creatures you fear, that haunts your dreams. Tonight I will shift into each one, and take you, until you scream from pleasure, not fear. I will make you long for the dark and it's creatures._** " ([*](http://lokis-dirty-whispers.tumblr.com/post/37552372014/submission-tell-me-what-creatures-you-fear-that))

"Loki, please. I don't want to hurt you."

"Then let me into your mind, pet." I gasp feeling his fingers move deep across my folds. He draws the skin of my neck between his teeth. My mind and body were indecisive, unable to choose to push away or cling to his skin but God knows I didn't want him to stop. I tilt my head back, looking to the mirrors in the ceiling and the walls and watch as Loki's body glows green, changing into a beast, something I was to become soon.

This couldn't be possible, unless he was telling the truth about being a God. Pleasure and fear petrify me as I view his changed form. His hair mangles over his shoulder. Fangs sneer his lips and his nails rake sharp over my exposed skin. His green eyes are now black and wicked.

"Well now," he says eyeing himself, "this is new."

He gives a twisted smile before picking me up and tossing my body on the cold counter. His tongue moves to my collarbone as he peels the top of my dress down from my chest. My skin tightens everywhere from his touch. He pulls at the sensitive skin of my breast, making me cry out as he takes my other peak into his mouth. I arch under him, feeling my back bend on its own. I buck under him as he takes his time teasing my nipples; his tongue plays with their hardness. I allow myself to let this monster, the God, devour every inch of my flesh. He lets go to push up the hem. I had forgotten my panties were tucked in his jacket. He buries his nose between my legs as I spread them wide without resistance.

"Mm, so easy to give in to the beast, naughty girl. Let it feed from you." He starts at the top of my core, using less of his lips and more of the tongue, going lower until I feel him fully inside of me. His laps at my dripping wetness as I moan softly with each lick. I climb continuously as he laughs into me, adding to the heat. "You bring shame to honey, my sweet, sweet girl." His starving lips take hold of my clit sending me to insanity, tugging and pulling. I see my reflection in the ceiling. My flesh is exposed under a sea of his bewhiskered muscles. His claw grazes my tongue when I take his finger into my mouth to silence my moans. I smell his scent darken into a deep musk filling with room, mixing in with the smell of my sex. I want so very badly to submit to the monster kneeling between my legs. The hungry growl in his voice almost makes me come. He stops, pulling himself up to me, grinding himself roughly against my core. I brace the tile countertop, quivering and close to an orgasm with each thrust. My moans grow deeper as I dig my nails deep into his shoulders with my legs holding on to his hips.

"God...," is all I can manage as I slip into a terrifying bliss.

"Yes. Not so timid now, are you? You know what you have to do. Just submit to me, my dark little harlot, and I will ravage you thoroughly until you become a hungry beast such as I." My body instantly pierces in pain. My joints tense, building up strength in my arms. It was already too late.

"No," I shout as I push Loki across the room, smashing him into the glass wall. I twitch involuntarily falling from the counter. The transformation was all happening too fast unless I had lost trace of time. As I pull up my dress, I tear the plastic covering from the window, staring into the sky as last of the red ascends on the face of the moon. The full Blood Moon shines powerful onto my skin. Loki fades back into his costume. He sits up unharmed, shaking the glass from himself. I tie my hood around my shoulders as I move for the door. His eyes burn in shock towards me.

"I'm sorry."

A tear falls down my cheek as I open the door, tearing it from the hinges. Terror fuels me as the bent door falls to the floor. I rush from the hotel, knocking people into the walls. My feet pound into the pavement, mercilessly carrying me down empty back streets and into blocks of traffic. I leap high over cars and trucks. My blood sears my veins, my breath panting in an animal's rage. The monster was fighting her way out as I finally made it to my building's staircase.

People standing on the stairs could hear my bones cracking under my skin. I shriek from the pain as they stare. Most pull out their phones, ready to call 911. They ask if I need help. A few of them laugh thinking its a prank.

"Get out," I say punching a hole in the brick wall, "Now!" Decades of crumbled brick and drywall fall from my clean, enlarged knuckles. They fly down the stairs as Loki appears at the ground floor, chasing after me. He was faster than I thought.

I run up to the top floor, where the heavy steel door to my loft opens. I push it closed, slamming the metal beams across the door to seal myself inside. The metal caging around my windows lock. Years of preparation were as crucial as my swift ability to barricade myself from the world. I fall to my knees, feeling the worst pain imaginable. There wasn't enough time to close off the patio, so I slink to the metal chains under my couch to try and buy myself some time. The inner torture of the transformation stops me from moving. I hear my patio doors shatter open as Loki dives inside, landing in front of me.

"I don't need you to save me!" My spine contorts, flipping me on my back. My nails harden, clawing at the floor, shredding the hood beneath me to pieces.

"Tell me what to do," he says. My screams echo in the October night as Loki appears over me.

"I said back off!" I bend my legs under and kick them full force as he sails onto my kitchen table, breaking it in two.

The pain stops as prop myself up and I lean into the wall. My skin literally steams in the chilled air. I can smell the blood and hear the voices of every living soul for miles. My body looks the same but stands up leaner and sensitively enhanced. I can feel my pupils widen over my irises as they catch glimpses of everything in the loft.

The millions of dust particles in the wind, the detailed wooden shards on the kitchen floor and Loki. His chest heaves as he brushes off the wood. With my new strength, he should have had a few broken bones or been in some pain. He inhales with a devilish grin crossing his face.

"Feeling better?"

I moan, unable to answer, as his scent rings in my nose, making me ache to take him. My breasts rise, straining against the dress and my womb blazed like an inferno as he stepped closer. He waves his twitching hand, making his suit disappear in an instant. His pale skin is flawless giving off a blue undertone as the golden streaks vanish. I try not to let my eyes wonder as he stands in front of me, fully erect and waiting. The shape of his muscular form was impeccable in the soft light. His hands reach for the top of my dress as he rips off the fabric like tissue paper with a chortle fills his throat. He takes my hand, rubbing my fingertips to the hood of my clit, feeling myself slick. My head falls back in pleasure when his tongue latches to my skin.

A kiss enlivens her, me, us. I emerge under his palms as the monster, embracing the change.

" ** _Come. Tonight we unleash the beast that lives in your delicious body and I will spend the rest of the night teaching it to purr._** ([*](http://lokis-dirty-whispers.tumblr.com/post/76623329686/submission-come-tonight-we-unleash-the-beast)) Can you handle your new darkness, my sweet whore." My accepting smile widens over my monstrously perfect teeth. I grab him by the neck, hurling him onto the floor, breaking the couch in the process. If I couldn't hurt him, then he would be a perfect outlet for my new form. I move from the wall, climbing on top of him, letting his hands run up my thighs. I pin his wrists together on the floor in one hand while my other grabs his raven hair, pulling his head to the side as I take in the taste of his flesh to my sharp teeth. I've never tasted something so damn delicious!

He groans, trying to move from my grip without anvil. My hand turns its attention to his shaft. I hear my knuckles creak as I grip him tightly, hearing him hiss. I release his wrists, taking his jaw into my hand.

"That's the last time you get to call me a whore."

I straddle him as I open myself wide, taking the head of his shaft and massage my already swollen clit with it. He grasps my hips, wanting to take me. I move him faster across my folds, teasing him. Every cell in my body was alive, screaming in pleasure and I hadn't even started.

"Gods, please. Let me take you."

"Come on, warrior. What are you so scared of? Can't you feel me dripping for you?" I rest my palms on his chest, rubbing my aching core on his colossus, squirming shaft. My nails claw his chest leaving fresh scarlet waves. His shudders amuse me as my tongue drags down from his chest to his navel. I move lower licking the tip of him as he tenses with anticipation. I don't waste time taking him into my mouth. The flavor is sweet on my lips. He tasted savory mixed with my juices covering him, making me suck him harder. His moans pushed me deeper to hear his velvet voice. His fingers clutched my hair as I moved faster. My hands pull his hips down claiming him as mine.

"Wait..." No. It wasn't going to be that easy. His fingers contest my oral fix on him with no use. My hair collects in his hands as I begin to taste something different. I was ready for him. He buckles under me as he comes in my mouth. I pace myself swallowing him, holding him to the floor the best I can, knowing it's unwise to waste him. I never knew I hungered for something like this. I moan as he finishes, pulling myself away from him. I sit on my side as I watch him. His chest, regaining control of his breath and his starving eyes fixed on me. He reaches under the couch pieces, pulling out my wrist chains. He leans into me, to chain my hands behind my back. I pull to test the strength hearing the metal creak.

"It seems my new pet need to be tamed. Let me ease the ache in your feral cunt, my sweet."

He pushes me on my back, I see he's already hard again. I bring up my knees offering myself to him. He enters me with no haste. His length burns inside as I hold on tight to the metal. The hard feel of him rattles every nerve in my body. My legs wrap around him. I feel the beautiful pain of him stretching me as I accept every push and pull of his hungry form with my walls clenching around his cock. My hands snap free from the chains as his mighty thrusts shift us across the floor. I anchor myself between the balcony doors.

"Fuck..."

His nails dig into my side making me scream. My own dig further into his back and down his arms. Fresh tears roll down, not from pain but the coiling pleasure. I shout his name as I climax under him. His hips crash faster into mine without mercy, stretching me wider. My grip destroys the plastic frame of the patio doors. I shake as he keeps going, taking hold of his arms. I can feel my nails come close to breaking his skin. I lean up, sinking my teeth into his shoulder, masking my screams. He comes again as a growl spills from his throat. His hot skin falls beside mine. He sweeps me, sated, onto his chest. I listen to the air pass in his lungs and his heartbeat thunder underneath.

Through the shattered glass doors, I see the red wash away from the moon.

"No."

I feel myself change back, slowly. Loki takes hold of me as my bones crack back. I can't help but scream from the pain.

"Hush. Don't be afraid," he says as his long fingers enter me, curling and pumping my sensitive core slowly, taking my mind from the pain, "Just feel me."

My breasts unswell as he moans, suckling them softly. I writhe from his light brushes on my clit as the pain fades away. Loki stops, looking to the moon. My sight returns to normal as the details disappear and all I focus on is Loki. The blue was gone in his skin but he was still so perfect. His hand caresses my neck.

"It's over now."

"No, it's started," I whisper turning away from the broken furniture.

My body is sore as I lay on my naked side and my labored breath leaves me weak. I was cursed now, as a monster. He takes hold of my waist, pulling me close.

"Such a sight." A kiss on my cheek eases me instantly. "Rest now, beautiful creature. I'll keep you safe." His musked skin hums my nose. His fingers glow on my face as I safely drift away in his arms.

-

Four weeks later

　

I stand in front of the patio doors wondering if he is still out there. It didn't bother me that he could be watching me. I was tempted to bring him back with my body but it almost felt wrong. In the aftermath, a good amount of my funiture was destroyed. Most days, I saw a glimpse of him for a second as I walked past a mirror but I knew he wasn't there.

I lay on the floor where we were, wishing he would come back. My tired eyes shut and my thoughts wonder about him. I imagine him laying behind me, his hand in my shirt as his nails softly rake my skin. My back bends at the tingle of what could be his fingertips. I ache to arch from the fantasy.

"Stop moving." No. "Keep your eyes closed, my lovely beast, or I'll leave you here and won't give you your gift." My breast disappears under his curling grip. His other hand slides into the front of my jeans, stroking the edge of my panties. My head tilts back to hear him clearly. " ** _I know you sense my presence even though you cannot see me. Outside in the dark, a smile graces your lovely features as you fight the urge to turn and look for me. I am there, I always am. And I will come for you, my love, so very soon._** "([*](http://lokis-dirty-whispers.tumblr.com/post/42420666977/submission-i-know-you-sense-my-presence-even)) His kiss lingers on the nape of my neck as I hear him inhale my scent. "I'll never get tired of this smell."

I grind into his rubbing hands. My eyes open feeling the warmth of his touch vanish.

A rattle comes from my closet, startling me. The sneaky little bastard was hiding in there the whole time. I open the doors, surprised and speechless at what I see.

Swinging on a hanger is a long, red hooded cape. Alone and without Loki. The fabric is rich as it slides over my fingertips. Deep maroon designs edge the borders of the cape. I bring it to my nose, finding his smell. I also notice my scent in the tough, black lace fibers in the strings. I look into the mirror, smiling as Loki sits on the edge of my bed, greatly pleased at my smile.

"You know you still owe me a dress," I say knowing he's not there but listening. I tie on the cape, pulling on the hood. My hands run over the cloth, touching myself as Loki smirks in anticipation. "I wore that dress out of tradition. Now I'll have nothing to wear for next year."

My hands slowly unbutton my blouse. My vision focuses on Loki's neck. His apple quivers as he watches me stroke my breasts under the hood. He moves from the bed, wrapping his arms around me the way I liked it. In the mirror, he opens the hood, cupping my exposed breasts.

My nipples harden between his twisting fingers as I hold on to his hips, grinding myself closer to him with my fluttered voice breaking the silence.

"I would really hate to break your traditions as much as I would enjoy breaking you," he moans. I look up over behind my shoulder, seeing his face filled with satisfying lust. His lips fall dangerously close to mine.

"I don't know what you're smiling about." I feel her voice deepen. "You've got two days..."

 


End file.
